User interfaces for computing devices continue to develop and improve as the functionality of computing platforms increases. Touch screens provides a graphic user interface which enhances traditional techniques, such as use of a keyboard, a mouse, and other mechanical input devices. Touch screens provide a method for a user to interact with a computing device, by enabling a user to input control actions and make selections in a more natural and intuitive manner.
A touchscreen is a display which can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. The term generally refers to touch or contact to the display of the device by a finger or hand. The touchscreen display responds to passive objects as well, such as a stylus or pen. Touchscreens provide a direct interface for a user, and may perform a predefined operation in response to a specific type of touch or motion.
Some touchscreen displays provide a separate menu to select a zoom-in or a zoom-out action. The menu may have at least one selection button for zoom-in and at least one selection button for zoom-out. Other touchscreen displays may have a sliding bar type selection mechanism. Touchscreen display devices may accept and recognize a variety of inputs. In one example, the touchscreen display device includes multiple keys, which are displayed on a touch surface. The keys provide input positions for user input, a touch sensor identifies touches to the display surface and identifies a corresponding action. Some touchscreen displays are able to interpret a wide range of inputs, wherein a gesture applied at any position on the display screen corresponds to an action. For example, a gesture drawing a line in a direction implements a page up or page down action.